Five Hundred Things
by taylor-isabella-wingham
Summary: AU- The Gaang lives in a small town, where there isn't much for teenagers to do on a long summer break. So, one night, they decide to go to their local Wal-Mart. Hilarity ensues, night after night. Chapters will be drabbles, all interconnected. Focuses mainly on Zutara, but I will use other 'ships. Rated T for sexual innuendos in future.
1. Where to Go, What to DO?

**These drabbles will focus mostly on Zutara, (I L-O-V-E this paring!) but I will also throw in some Taang, Sukka, and a few other parings. They'd probably feature on OC or two. Or I might just make them be random people. Their town is based off of mine, where most teenagers do go and walk around Wally World when they have nothing better to do. :)**

* * *

It was another hot, humid summer's day. Katara groaned, wiping sweat off of her face. _you can HEAR my skin sticking to itself…_Her brother, Sokka, let out a long sigh.

"SO, it's obvious that we GOTTA find something to do. Or I will DIE of boredom!" Sokka yelled.

"How about we go to Wal*Mart?"

"Better than just sitting here, Aang. I'm up for it," Zuko replied.

"What there is going to be so fascinating that it will rip us out of this deep pit of boredom?" Toph argued, secretly not wanting to get up.

"People watching!" Sokka yelled, excited. "Haven't you ever seen thos People of Wal*Mart pictures? They're terrible, yet wonderful. They make me feel better about myself."

The girls just groaned and rolled eyes, agreeing to come.


	2. Carts, Carts, Everywhere!

**Poppin' out chapter two...**

* * *

"Okay, so, here's the game plan, guys. Me and Suki will take our cart to aisles 1-9, odd numbers, Aang and Toph, you guys take 10 to 20, even, and Katara and Zuko, you guys have the rest."

"Why do we have so many?" Zuko whined. Katara slapped the back of his head.

"Because we're the smartest. Shut up." She grabbed the cart, then began pushing it to a random aisle. "Start dumping things into the bucket."

Vitamins, other assorted pills. Next aisle. Razor blades, for males and females. Waxing kits. Next aisle. Tampons. Pregnancy tests. Condoms. Katara couldn't help that, it craced her up. She paused, allowing Zuko more time to put KY, Astro-Glide, and other assorted knock-off gels into the cart.

"Did those condoms craks you up? Or the tests?"

"More the order they were shoved into the cart. 'Oh, let's hope I'm not prego this time, and get some condoms for the next!'" She squealed, snorting with amusement.

"Well, I was thinking about keeping some of that 'His and Hers KY'…." Zuko whispered huskily, tickling her ear.

"Next aisle!" Katara shouted, blushing, leaving a smirking Zuko behind.

* * *

**Hope you like it so far! Review please. :)**


	3. Are Those the British, On the Bikes?

**Another chapter... Would be more than one, but I've been lazy, surfing stories instead of writing drabbles. But, I'll write some during school tomorrow, then upload them afterwards. Hope y'all enjoy this Taang one! :)**

* * *

Another Night at Wal*Mart… After last nigh, leaving the filled carts all over the store, we decided we'd come back tonight. That's why I'm riding this bike, yelling at the top of my lungs,

"THE BRITISH ARE COMING, THE BRITISH ARE COMING!"

Katara, Zuko, Suki, and Sokka ride behind me; Toph, standing on the back wheel pegs of my bike. For us being so bored earlier, this feels like the time of our lives.


	4. Trouble Period

"Zuko? Whatcha doing with that tomato sauce?" Katara asked.

"You'll see."

"I won't have to see if you just tell me." Instead of answering, he just shove a jug into her hands.

"Dribble this into a stall in the ladies room. I'll just dribble my jug to the door. Oh, and if you can, put a tampon at the end of your trail; it'll add a nice touch."

Looking up, he just snickered at the look on Katara's face


	5. Pick Me!

Hide 'n go seek in Wal*Mart. Totally awesome.

But boring, too, if you can't be found. Katara let out a deep sigh. So far, no one had found her hiding spot- in the middle of one of the clothes racks.

So, when a middle-aged, frizzy-haired woman stopped right beside her clothes rack, she flet like it was only natural for her to do what she did next…

"Ohh, hey! Pick me! Pick me! Pick me!" She said, in a high- pitched whisper. The woman looked startled, then rolled her eyes, and pushed her cart away. Katara just sat there, giggling for a few seconds, until she felt someone beside her.

"You're it!" Zuko tagged her, then sprinted away to look for others.


	6. Ermahgerd

Zuko was in a deep conversation. With no one. That's what her got for pick dare, during a game of Truth Or Dare at Wal*Mart.

He heave a great sigh, then bellowed, "But I don't WANT that, I WANT a Mongoose bike!"

Then, answering himself in a voice that was a pretty good imitation of Katara's, "No! They're too expensive! You either get the one I'm willing to pay for, or no bike at all!"

"But mooommmm!" He smirked at all the people looking at him like he was crazy. And when the intercom dinged, about to have someone make an announcement, he decided he'd like to give them a nice little show.

"Ermahgerd, mehk the vereces geh away!" He was squatting in fetal position, rocking back and forth. Glancing up, he laughed as people rushed away, wheels rattling.


End file.
